


The Sound of Silence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All Remus' fears are for naught.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> All Remus' fears are for naught.

Title: The Sound of Silence  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #196: Silence.  
Characters: Remus/Severus, Teddy.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: All Remus' fears are for naught.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Sound of Silence

~

Remus paused, listening outside the door, expecting to hear screaming, or at the very least high-pitched crying. Instead, however, an ominous silence reigned, and Remus bit his lip. Had it been a mistake leaving Teddy with Severus?

Remus hurried inside, looking around. “Severus? Where are you?”

Hearing nothing, Remus ran from room to room, becoming increasingly panicked until he burst into the living room and stopped.

Teddy, knackered, covered in chocolate, had fallen asleep on top of Severus. Meanwhile, Severus was snoring softly, his hand cradling Teddy protectively.

Remus smiled, tiptoeing away. Perhaps there was time to read a book...

~


End file.
